


The Road Leading to Death

by Maddiedh



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Road Trips, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddiedh/pseuds/Maddiedh
Summary: Here we have the sweet Hazel Grace Lancaster and Agustus Waters take a road trip and stumble upon disaster and make their way through these times. To only stumble upon even more disaster when they get home.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a four-hour binge so far and he’s still set on making the character of the game the hero of the mission, and yet he still fails. The push and concentration set in  
his face is something that I don’t mind looking at for hours on end. But I was bored so I decided to ruin the attraction.  
“You know that if you go to the highest point in the building and run at stop speed off of it, it saves all of the children?” I said to the Gus who was not interested in what I had to say at all.  
“Hmm.” Gus hummed.  
“Please die already.” Crap that probably was not the most appropriate and mature thing to say. “I mean please end this game because I’ve been able to read the game manual twenty-seven times now.”  
“Your wish is my command Hazel Grace” He paused the game standing up and brushing the chips of his now discolored white t-shirt. Heading straight for my face to plant a kiss me quickly turned around without another work spoken before he headed up stairs leaving me in his path. Stunned and unaware as to what exactly just happened I contemplated as to whether or not that kiss meant follow me or see your way out of my house. But I took the one that I hoped it was and I followed him upstairs.  
Gus was not the most quietest and stealthy person when it came to walking around and he had to carry around 10 more pounds of metal junk. This time however, there was no sound to be heard. I turned the corner figuring his face was engulfed in the next chip bag we had just got done purchasing at the store along with five death scares and two more knocked over trashcans.  
Suddenly I hear the cock back of a gun just like the one in Counterinsurgance. “Augustus Waters I swear to the stars above that if you have brought me around a gun my face will be plastered all of the news in relation to your murder.”  
Swiftly he turns the corner and in a fit of laughter pulls the trigger and in milliseconds my body and face are riddled with small foam Nerf bullets.  
Confused as to why he’s never shown these off before I began to run, which isn’t really running but more like a healthy old lady fast walking the mall. I got a burn in my throat and lung as I start running towards the coach rather than away from the murderer.  
My stumpy boy comes closer screaming in a panicky and guilty tone “My Hazel how could I allow my ability to construct and execute an awesome prank get in the way of your only demanding attribute.” He just smiled and held me as I caught my breath because in reality there is no way for an outside force to actually help me, because the only thing that can help me, my body, is slowly killing me.  
“I deserved that for even suggesting that you end Counterinsurgance, if Isaac was here he would’ve used a Nerf bomb if those were a thing.” I said trying to cutely chuckle turned into just another cough fit so I decided that it would probably be best if I just went home and relaxed. Summer did just begin after all.  
While opening the door and helping lift my tank into his car Gus proudly says, “Your chariot awaits my honorable war survivor.”  
“Too bad that by getting into this car I wouldn’t be any safer.” I said with a smirk.  
Gus quickly responded, “ Well until you Hazel Grace go and get your license this death box is the only thing that will willingly drive you and your oxygen tank around.”  
Quickly we more or less rammed into my driveway, which attracted the look of my father through out kitchen window to ensure that the rest of his house was still intact. Getting out, Gus watched a little too much for my fathers liking which created a situation for my liking but I just laughed it off as I walked inside.  
I could not get a foot in before my father spoke, “After spending a few nights with you and mom in a different country he still hasn’t changed his mind about you?”  
Rolling my eyes along with a little huff I walk into my room.  
Reflecting onto what my dad said, Gus did go through a lot on the Amsterdam trip to still find me in some weird way attractive. Especially when it was him who went and spent his one and only wish on a dream that was originally mine. Along with being sick this entire time and not complaining… this boy deserves so much more than just me complaining about his game binges. But it’s not like I have a wish that I could just give to him, or money to fund an out of the country trip, let alone my own license. A license, hmm that is actually something that I can do, especially if I milk the cancer aspect.  
With a little begging and once again pulling the cancer string which resulted in my mom calling and explaining my inability to actually go in and take a driving class, all I had to do now was take a couple tests and poof my provisional would be sent shortly. With all this wanting to be a surprise to Gus, this required me to have a few days of minimal communication so that I could study and run the necessary errands this surprise same with. This of course sparked a little irritation from Gus and constant reassuring that I indeed am not talking to other boys who also only have one leg or has a spark of cancer since “That’s my type” apparently, which even I didn’t know of.


	2. Umm.

The next step was to surprise him and show off all my “hard” work. But I decided that the best way to go about it was buy him the new Counterinsurgance and place my paper copy of my provisional on the inside seeing as the hard copy can take up to two or more weeks. After again begging my mom to one give me the money to purchase this game but two allow me to drive her car to run this errand.  
Although there was a little bit of screaming and my dad telling my mom that yes, I am fully capable of this we soon reached our destination all by myself. After buying the game and heading home I realized that I was too excited to wait another day to show Gus my accomplishment. Pulling up to his house I noticed that his car wasn’t in the driveway which also could have meant that his dad took his car to do something but that feeling was not right so after waiting for a text reply and not receiving anything I decided to go knock on the door.   
Gus’s mom opened the door “Oh um, hi Hazel what can I help you with?” Giving me hug like she always does.   
“I was wondering if Gus was here and if so could I see him?” she looked around as if trying to find the answer from someone else.  
“He’s actually gone for a bit, he said he’d be gone for a while, he didn’t mention that to you?” she said.  
“I guess not but I’ll just wait for a text back home, thank you Mrs. Waters.” I quickly gave her a hug by and headed home.  
I wasn’t one to get jealous or worried but Gus had never given me a reason too. But for him to be gone all day and not even notify me that he may not be able to text was something that Augustus Waters would not do. But after a little thinking it had felt like I had teleported to my house where I see one scene that I never thought my working eyes would see.   
This tall and full brown hair boy stands with a poster saying, “Congrats Hazel, you take my breath away.” With a tiny image that although is meant to look like a car is definitely not. My mom is jumping waiting for me to get out and my father has a large and proud smile on his face. While I’m in awe I still somehow make it out of my car and in the arms of my loved ones.   
“I’m so proud that you were able to do this Hun, maybe you should teach a lesson or two to Gus.” He winks in his direction.   
In a crying mess my mother spills the amount of love and happiness this makes her. But I know it’s mainly because she feels like this is something a normal child should do and she’s happy a dying child gets the opportunity too. Even though without me on the edge of dying at any moment, this wouldn’t have even happened.  
My attention turns to Gus, as he’s the only one left to say anything. “Hazel Grace I thought that this was the one and only thing I had above you. But man am I proud.” He hugs me tight and we start talking about the terrible pictures he painted   
After a few hours had passed we all four had finished dinner and were now currently watching the next episode of Next Top Model, I don’t know how my mom and I convinced Gus and dad to watch It.   
While it was completely quite except the noise from the television dad spoke up. “Hey Gus why don’t you come into the garage and help out with something.” Standing up he was already half way outside the living room.   
Although it takes Gus a little longer to get up from the couch he agreed and before we knew it they were both gone.  
Looking at my mom “What could dad want with Gus?”  
“Hmm, I’m not sure but I’ll go look.” Before I could oblige she was gone too and I was left alone watching this show by myself.   
Then I heard a loud scream consisting of three voices. “HAZEL! COME HERE!” feeling weird about this situation I slowly got up and made my way to the garage.   
When I opened the door everyone stood around a 2000 white Honda Accord that was foreign to this garage once again screaming this time it was “CONGRATS!” I was quickly hunched over my tank crying because I have no idea how my parents afforded this or why they would give me such a grand gift.   
With a struggle I was able to get out “Oh my god how? Why? Thank you!” this was an amazing night. My dad gave me the key and telling me the tank was full and I should take Gus out and go get some ice cream.   
“I won’t miss any opportunity to go out with the one and only Hazel Grace.” He said walking me over to my side of the door helping me get in. “ You seem so shocked are you ok to drive? Should I take the wheel instead so we arrive safe?” winking to me but then closing the door before I could even get a word out.   
Chapter Two????  
The photos had finally come in from our trip to Amsterdam, the majority of them were blurry or our eyes were closed. The one that came out quite good was when we were on the plane Gus was squeezing my hand and managed to smile let alone the fact that in this moment his body was full of anxiety rather than cancer. Time is never guaranteed and when it came to our time it was even less of a guarantee things could go wrong tomorrow and I wouldn’t have a say. For a boy whose time in so limited he sure has done a lot for someone whose done do little for him is quite something. But it’s about time that, that changes instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Although it’s not surprising as to why Gus would do something so amazing, I may be able to play off his idea. While I was in the ICU he mentioned to me that he would write my own ending to the Imperial Affliction this could be his chance to make an impression and impact on this world, and if the 7 billion people in the world don’t see it and appreciate it, he’ll have won over my world and the 37.2 Trillions cells in it and you can’t write a book without a little inspiration. This meant a road trip he could spend the time I drive around writing while also making quick yet amazing stops at Indiana finest attractions to help spark fire in my new ending in this book as we end our infinite the perfect way.   
Ever since the Amsterdam trip Gus in no way has decreased in the amount of Osteosarcoma being spread around his chiseled one-legged body. This was sure to cheer him up and ensure an incredible ending to our story. The next step to the plan is to have my parents once again agree and help fund my expedition as well as finding a way to one up his surprise.   
Everything was settled and the surprise went well. I settled on including his parents too, we waited in his downstairs bedroom with a suite case and the game I had brought previously, but in this case it was a little note explaining my masterly plan and how it all weaves together.   
“My elegant little Einstein what can I say? You’ve concocted the perfect summer in such a short little time. I’m proud but how could I not be?” Even though the cigarette was still placed between his lips that still came out so perfect and smooth.   
That next morning we were set to head on our journey, both of our parents had a long list for the other person that included any medical numbers or way to handle each other incase of an emergency along with our pills and when to take them to make sure we were doing the right thing.   
We were on our way.   
“You know Hazel Grace now that our parents are gone I might actually light one of these babies up.” Twirling his unlit cigarette between his fingers unaware that I knew he didn’t have a lighter on him. I just gave him a side eye. “This trip is going to be filled with things that you and I never imagined possibility of an accident, much more likely not that we are in a car rather than a plane, kidnapping, maybe we might even stumble across a battle field good thing we have you to protect us.”   
After about thirty minutes of me ignoring him he pulled out his trusty yellow legal note pad and began to write. I had no idea whether or not this book was going to be something we did with each other or something he found just himself should work on seeing as it was really meant for me.   
An hour passed since we left and we had reached our destination Cataract Falls “We’re here Mr. Van Houten.” I giggled thinking my joke was funny but I got a playful stink eye in return. I was able to rent a small hut near the Fall, uphill of course as to not catch wind of the out house that was the only downside seeing as I’d help every time the sun goes down.   
“Wow, you sure do know how to pick them. I mean you did pick me so it’s quite clear that you have excellent taste.” As soon as I got out of the car Gus had all the bags around his shoulder and ready to walk in.   
I had a premade dinner for the two us seeing that we’d just gone an hour without eating and Gus could eat a cow if he really had to.   
An hour had passed as we had unpacked and looked around the cheap and squeaky place “Please sir get the picnic basket from the fridge?” More like a large mini fridge. We headed to the covered bridge were we set up a small little blanket and unloaded our meal. “Although we aren’t headed to Amsterdam anytime soon, I figured it was only right that we have a little throwback with our Dutch meal.” I smiled so proud.   
With the biggest smile on his face knowing this meal wasn’t at all delicious but it help so much memory he dug in anyways. “You know Hazel Grace although I love the grand gesture and I could see why you might feel obligated to put this show on, but you really didn’t have too. I would have been fine spending the summer in my basement taking turn over my games and your shows.” He pulled my hips closer which was easy for him seeing as I’m underweight and he has Captain American arms.   
“It’s your time to shine Waters and I wanted to make sure that it was possible.” I then pulled out our champagne that wasn’t really our champagne it was the cheaper version just as our lives were the cheaper versions, but it was okay because we were content.   
For the rest of night we sat on the bridge and talked while he wrote in secret and I just starred out at our view and every once in a while starring at him. But once is got too dark to continue his journey we packed our stuff and headed back in. There was a pile of wood already cut and ready for us so we decided to start a fire and just rest for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up extra early to prepare and serve Gus my only breakfast meal that I know of eggs, toast, and cut up fruit and with the left over champagne we had I concocted some mimosas. With my parents being so cautious with our safety I’m still surprised that they even purchased the alcohol for Gus and I but my thought was interrupted.   
With a loud groan during his morning stretch a raspy voice said “Good morning ray of sunshine. How’s the air out there? “ Seeing as he was under 3 different blankets since the fire did absolutely nothing for us throughout the night.   
“Crisp and cool just like the water, Waters. Now put your leg on and lets eat.” Laughing and carrying the food to the tiny table outside that looks like it’s one screw away from falling completely apart.   
“How long is our journey going to be here at this castle?” He said shoving toast in his mouth.   
“We have all of today and then we leave tomorrow morning to our next destination is going to be more of a cityscape seeing as showering with water that has a hint of brown and lingers of fish smell. But for at the moment it’s going to remain a secret, I told you, you’re in for a treat.” We finished our breakfast and got dressed for another stroll around the falls. Every once in a while I would see Gus take a little version on his note pad out and write down notes before shoving it in his pocket so I couldn’t see anything. I know him writing this his own ending for the book was something that he mentioned and I wanted him to execute but I weirdly feel like it’s distancing us. But there’s no need to feel this way if I really wanted to I could just as Gus and he would tell me but some things just need to remain personal until the other is ready to share.   
For the rest of the day we slowly, very slowly walked around and spent our time outside. I’m prone to live more in the moment but these moments were just too good for my memory so I decided to take pictures to preserve this trip. Although they’re probably just sit on my desktop knowing I have them means I have a little bit more of him.   
The tune of Bomfalleralla by Afasi and Filthy started to play and I broke out laughing so hard that I had to sit down and take a breath.   
In his own fit of laughter Gus answers his phone “Hello?”  
“I’m sorry am I interrupting something?” said Isaac in a confused manor but loud enough I could still hear him. “Anyway I was going to have my mom drop me off so that you can teach me more lesson on my Iphone I still have yet to get the hang of it and I hate speaking into Siri while texting my new lady in front of my mom.”  
“I didn’t tell you did I…?” Augustus sounded upset as though he was letting Isaac down. Isaac took a moment to respond. “No, tell me what?”  
Rubbing my back as though he thought that might help me to catch my breath, “Isaac, Hazel took me on a surprise little vacation to help with my brainstorming and the fact that she got a car.”   
“Great now not only do you have your eye sight you have a wonderful girlfriend who takes you places and she can drive. Good thing I’ve found a new love or else I’d be extremely jealous and crash your party.” I wonder what girl he’s talking to, he’s acting as if he hasn’t spent the last few months mourning the lose of Monica. No, she’s not dead she’s just dead to him.   
“Hi Isaac, how are you?” I finally was able to speak.   
“I’m doing great Hazel Grace. Thank you for treating my main man Gus to a well deserved all inclusive vacation.” He said, as we were in the middle of the forest floor sitting on the damp floor while trying to catch my breath, all-inclusive my ass.   
“So you’re talking to a new girl I hear?” with a high pitch sound at the end. “Who might be the lucky lady?”  
“My nurse, Megan, oh what a gem. The way she checks my vitals I know she wants more. I got her number from calling the hospital acting like I was her little brother and that I couldn’t get a hold of her, good thing she really did have a little brother cause that’d be awkward. I haven’t texted her yet, I’m just waiting till my next check up so I can make a move so the text won’t be so creepy.” He really does have a game plan I have to give that to him.   
“Well I hope she catches onto your little move Isaac.”  
“Nothing about me is little Hazel Grace. But I have to go and find an outfit for my visit next week talk later.” Before we could say bye he had already hung up.   
“Well we should probably get you back to the cabin so we can start packing up since we leave early morning tomorrow.”  
For the rest of the night I slowly gathered our belongings as they had made their way out of the suitcase and scattered among different corners.   
But for now he sat quietly on the weak table writing away about things I have no clue about. If only he would share his thoughts that he’s jotting down so that I don’t feel so much like an obsessed person, although I now technically am cause I won’t stop thinking about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Spring Mill Inn in Bedford, Indiana was going to be our next destination to see the Blue spring Caverns a 21-mile long cave that filled with sky blue water. But of course just like our lives we never had the easy way out of situations. Two hours on the road and I notice as giant black pieces of rubber cover the high way and we tilted to the a little.   
“Well it seems as though we’ve had a little too much fun driving and the car is tired of it.” Gus says as he chuckles knowing neither of us have the ability to change a tire. “You better be the one that stands on the side of the road because no ones stopping with this bad boy hanging out.” Gus pats his robot leg. “Yeah with your tank they’ll have to stop right? Pretty young thing that can’t breath and she’s got a popped tire, oh yeah that’ll work out amazing.” At first I thought Gus was joking but then he opened my car door to help me to the side of the car to go and prostitute myself. “I’m just joking Hazel Grace we’re not in Amsterdam anymore and it’s not legal here and I would never subject my beautiful lady to such illegal activity.” He smiled and climbed back into his side of the car putting back his unlit cigarette into his mouth.   
“Well this totally sucks doesn’t it? I’ll call my dad to come help us out.” Whipping out my phone and about to select ‘birth giver’ on my phone before Gus swiped it out of my hands.   
“No way Hazel Grace while I appreciate the urgency in trying to figure out our situation, but this is our chance to be our own hero’s. Not to call our overprotective parents just for them to cry the whole drive to us because they think we prostituted ourselves, how would we get out of that one?” He was right I don’t think I’d be allowed to drive after that.  
“Well then what’s our plan Mr. Hero?” Looking at my watch it was time for Gus to take his medication so I pop the trunk when I realize we not only don’t have an extra tire we also don’t have any tools.   
“Gus we don’t have anything not water for you take your medication, no tire, no tools, and it’s going to hit noon soon which means it’s going to get hot.” I normally don’t panic but this one getting to me.   
“My what a terrible time to be alive if you’re going to over think. I saw a shop just like two miles back, let’s just take a little walk.” He said this as he put my tank on his back knowing this was going to be a rough one.   
“Gus I was the one driving and there was no shop for at least an hour and that’s well sad to say but, too far for me.” I stopped walking to put more emphasis on it. I pulled my phone out to look at maps to see if he really was right before I got angry.   
Showing him the digital map, “See Gus there’s nothing around us.”  
“Lancaster are you doubting me?” He raised his eyebrow high and looked faked stunned.   
“No, but this place is pretty small it may just not be marked which I guess is reassurance it’s not a paper town.” I began my walk to who knows where.   
The walk consisted of minimal talking just loud breathing from Gus and I as I could tell my tank was getting too heavy for him so I finally made him take it off but that’s when in the distance I saw a little beat business that looked empty and dead but for our sake I prayed there was someone in there.   
Opening the creaky door with no lock on it, I guess there isn’t much to steal let alone anyone around to steal it.   
Simultaneously we wondered in and shouted “Hello?”  
“Umm hello, is anyone in here? We popped a tire down a few miles back and was wondering if anyone could help us out?” I surprisingly wasn’t scared as I wondered around the smelly joint.   
“Hazel look!” I turned quickly to see Gus with a tire donut in his hands and some tools I don’t know the name of.   
“We can’t just take them Gus we need to find someone.” I turned and continued to search for someone while my tank make loud bangs against all of the old stuff covering the floor. This place is not very accommodating to different types of people.  
“We don’t have to just take all of this stuff we can leave some money for the time being and then go and return it all when we get the tire on. Plus the money can be for the tire, boom hero’s.” With the smug look on his face he pulls out $30, “That should be enough for the tire as well as this questionable water right? It’s not like it’s a real one, just let us make it until we can find a real place.”  
“Sounds good to me.” We headed out with the tool and the donut and made our way back to the car.  
Several hours and many YouTube videos later we were finally back on the road except we were going 15 under the speed limit as to not pop this one either.   
We finally get to our little cheap hotel as it approaches midnight since it took us so long to arrive as well as find a tire shop open to get a real one.”   
“You like it Mr. Waters?” I smile as I climb into the not so cozy bed that could possible have diseases on it but I’m too tired to care.   
“Any place with you Hazel Grace, I am more than content with. Goodnight love you, ok?” he climbs in next to me.


End file.
